tagalog_ang_wikafandomcom_tl-20200214-history
Tagagamit:Televido
thumb|right|Viktor Nonong Medrano =Sa Tagalog= Ako Ako po si Viktor "Nonong" Emmanuel Medrano Medrano, isang Pilipinong nakatira sa Kanada. Nagtagal ako sa Hapon. Tagalog ang katutubong wika ko. Medyo nakakabasa ako ng ilang wikang Latino bilang ang Kastila, Portuges, Pranses, Italyano, at Katalan, at ng wikang Hapones at iba pang mga wikang Asyano. Natutuwa ako sa mga wikang guni-guning Esperanto, Lojban, Interlingua, Volapük, at Elefen. Sa mga wikang ito ko napapansin ang espiritwalidad. Ang Naranghang Panaginip ko ay gumawa ng wikang guni-guning Oryental na mas malawak sa natural. Kung minsan sa mga anime na pinanunuod ko ay may mga inimbentong sulat-sulat na Oryental. Ang Ubeng Panaginip naman ay ang Lojban na komprehensibo ang gramatika at may nakakatuwang ponolohiya. Mahilig ako sa kosmolohiya, magbiyahe, pagkain, kalikasan, anime, wikang guni-guni, at piksiyong espekulatibo. Nasasarapan akong uminom ng tsaang mabula. Mahilig akong kumain ng tokwa. Ang mga paborito kong prutas ay ang pakwan, durian, makopa, ume, at langka. Sa lutuing Pilipino, paborito ko ang kaldereta at laing. Nararamdaman ko ang espiritwalidad sa kalikasan, parte ng kosmolohiya na mas malawak sa astronomiya. Ang okupasyon ko sa panaginip ay maging eksobiyolohista o astrobiyolohista. Naniniwala ako sa buhay sa labas ng Tiyera. Bumisita na ako sa Alemanya, Awstriya, Batikano, Belhika (daan ng tren), Britanya, Ehipto, Espanya, Gresya, Indonesia, Italya, Liechtenstein, Maruekos, Meksiko, Nederlands, Portugal, Pransiya, Singgapur, Suwisa, Taylandiya, Timog Korea, Tsina, at Turkiya. Tumira na ako sa Estados Unidos, Hapon, Kanada, at Pilipinas na pinanganak ako. Gusto ko pang marating ang Awstralya, Brasil, Byetnam, Finland, Guatemala, Madagaskar, Pranses na Guiana, Pranses na Polinesya, Sri Lanka, Suwesya, at Timog Aprika. Sina Olaf Stapledon, Larry Niven, Isaac Asimov, Piers Anthony, at Samuel Delany ang kasali sa mga paborito kong manunulat. Mahilig ako sa piksiyong espekulatibo na pinagsamasama ang siyensiyang piksiyon at pantasya. Nadidiskubre ko ang espiritwalidad sa binabasa ko. Ang lahi kong etniko ay Pilipino, Kastila, Intsik, Griyego, Portuges, at Hudyo. Ang edukasyon ko ay sa unibersidad na UBC sa Inhinyeriyang Pangkimika at Agham Pangkompyuter na tinapos ko nang Batsilyer noong 1989. Bumisita po sa aking mga sinusulat sa aking mga kontribusyon sa Esperanto, Kastila, Pranses, Interlingua, Hapones, Lojban, Elefen, at Tagalog. Ang Habi Ko Ang Relihiyon Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:Beliefs.pdf|Beliefs Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:Nonong's_World.pdf|Nonong's World Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:User_Televido.pdf|User Televido Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:User_Televido_Harvest.pdf|Harvest Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:User_Televido_Beliefs.pdf|Beliefs Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:User_Televido_Jungles.pdf|Jungles Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:20160822 Elefen Castle.pdf|Elefen Castle Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:20160820 Turtle to Kangaroo.pdf|Turtle to Kangaroo Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:20160820 Sur tagalog (en elefen).pdf|Sur tagalog (en elefen) Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:20160819 Relihiyon sa Asya.pdf|Relihiyon sa Asya Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:20160814 Saksi ni Jehova.pdf‎|Saksi ni Jehova Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:20160813 Orangeria.pdf|Orangeria Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:20160807 Current Language Regime.pdf|Current Language Regime Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:20160807 Asian Religions.pdf|Asian Religions Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:20160630 Religion.pdf|Religion Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:20160630 Religions as Models of Thought.pdf|Religions as Models of Thought Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:20160605 Mga Saksi ni Jehova.pdf‎|Mga Saksi ni Jehova Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:20160528 Philippine Colony World.pdf|Philippine Colony World Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:20160521 Imaginary Visualization.pdf|Imaginary Visualization Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:20160506 Buddhism and Hinduism.pdf|Buddhism and Hinduism Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:20160504 Tagalog's Trickster God.pdf|Tagalog's Trickster God Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:20160430 Nava Sattāvāsa.pdf‎|Nava Sattāvāsa Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:20160429 Jehovah's Witnesses.pdf‎|Jehovah's Witnesses Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:20160420 Christian Sects in Comparison.pdf|Christian Sects in Comparison Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:20160419 Mormons.pdf|Mormons Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:20160415 Speculative Fiction.pdf|Speculative Fiction Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:20160412 Religion.pdf|Religion Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:20160410 Irreligion.pdf|Irreligion Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:20160409 Jainism.pdf|Jainism Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:20160330 Conreligion.pdf|Conreligion Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:20160326 Upright Stake, Not Cross.pdf|Upright Stake, Not Cross Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:20160323 Nisan 14.pdf|Nisan 14 Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:20160313 Christian Eschatology.pdf|Christian Eschatology Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:20160310 Force Awakens.pdf‎|Force Awakens Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:20151112 Syncretism.pdf|Syncretism Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:20151106 Secret Dualities.pdf|Secret Dualities Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:20110331 Talaarawan.pdf|Talaarawan Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:20110327 Pugad.pdf|Pugad Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:20110322 Aklatan Ko.pdf|Aklatan Ko Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:20110322 Sampung Taon.pdf|Sampung Taon Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:20110228 Balikbayan.pdf|Balikbayan Pangunahing Kontribusyon Ko Antropolohiya | Corea Sude (lfn) | Maharlika | Makopa | Pilipinas (lfn) | Tagalog (lfn) | Talaarawan Larawan Talaksan:ViktorMedrano2016UBC.jpg|Viktor, UBC, 2016 Talaksan:ViktorMedrano1992Mexico.jpg|Viktor, México, 1992 Talaksan:ViktorMedrano2016LuluIsland.jpg|Viktor, Isla Lulu, 2016 Talaksan:Victor Nonong Medrano (Batik).jpg|Victor, Isla Lulu, 2016 Talaksan:Nonong.jpg|Nonong, Isla Lulu, 2014 =En español= Me llamo Victor "Nonong" Emmanuel Medrano Medrano. Me gustan la cosmología, el viaje, el gastrónomo, la naturaleza, el ánime, la ideolengua y la ficción especulativa. Soy un chico filipino en el Canadá. Residía un tiempo en Japón. Nací en las islas Filipinas. Mis contribuciones se escriben en muchas lenguas. Me gustan las ideolenguas: el esperanto, el lojban, el interlingua, el volapük y el elefen. Las ideolenguas son una extensión de mi espiritualidad. A menudo creo ya mis propias ideolenguas. Mi Sueño de Naranjo es crear una ideolengua oriental más extensa que una natural. El Sueño Morado es el lojban, un idioma muy amplio que tiene una fonología interesante. Sé leer un poquito el japonés y otros idiomas asiáticos. Sé leer varios idiomas latinos como el español, el portugués, el francés, el italiano y el catalán. Prefiero aprender las ideolenguas a los idiomas naturales. La cosmología es una extensión de la astronomía donde encuentro también mi espiritualidad. Mi ocupación de mis sueños es la exobiología o la astrobiología. Creo que la vida existe fuera de la Tierra. Mi gran pasatiempo es la ficción especulativa que ya incluye la ciencia ficción y la fantasía. Hay muchos autores que son mis favoritos. Incluyen a Olaf Stapledon, Larry Niven, Isaac Asimov, Piers Anthony y Samuel Delany. Mis lugares favoritos donde visité son Tokio en Japón, Luxor en Egipto y París en Francia. Me gustaría visitar Centroamérica y Sudamérica, pero ya visité México en Norteamérica y España en la Unión Europea. Imagino las Filipinas alternativas como Paraguay, bilingual del español y del idioma indígeno. Me gusta beber el té de burbujas. Me gusta comer el tofu. Mis frutas favoritas incluyen la sandía, el durián, la manzana de agua, el ume y la yaca. En la cocina filipina, me gustan la kaldereta de la carne de cabro y el laing de hojas de taro con la carne de puerco. =En elefen= Sur me Me nom es Victor "Nonong" Emmanuel Medrano Medrano. Me es un autor filipino en Canada. Me gusta la comedas, la linguas desiniada, la naras siensal, la animes, la astronomia, la viajas, e Nion. Bondisal, me ia vive en Nion. E me aora vive en Canada, ma me ia nase en la Republica de la Pilipinas. Interesante, me ia studia la injenia cimical e la informatica en la Universia de Columbia Brites. Felis, me ia labora como un programor per Microsoft e otra companias. Natural, me ave favoredas. Deletosa, me comedas favoreda es la melon de acua, la masapan, la te de bolas, la tofu, la ragu filipino de capra, la ragu fllipino de folias de taro con porco, e la comedas variosa de mar. Bizara, me gusta vide templos, santerias, ruinas, belias natural, e belias spasial. Sur sportes, me gusta vada en un banio de vortis e pasea. Me color favoreda es la violeta, la lavanda, o la purpur. Strana, me relijios favoreda es la budisme e la dauisme. Ma me sistem credal favoreda es la siensa. Cisa predisal, me pais favoreda es Nion. Сур ме Ме ном ес Виктор "Нононг" Еммануел Медрано Медрано. Ме ес ун аутор филипино ен Канада. Ме густа ла комедас, ла лингуас десиниада, ла нарас сиенсал, ла анимес, ла астрономиа, ла виажас, е Нион. Бондисал, ме иа виве ен Нион. Е ме аора виве ен Канада, ма ме иа насе ен ла Република де ла Пилипинас. Интересанте, ме иа студиа ла инжениа кимикал е ла информатика ен ла Универсиа де Колумбиа Бритес. Фелис, ме иа лабора комо ун програмор пер Микрософт е отра компаниас. Натурал, ме аве фаворедас. Делетоса, ме комедас фавореда ес ла мелон де акуа, ла масапан, ла те де болас, ла тофу, ла рагу филипино де капра, ла рагу филипино де фолиас де таро кон порко, е ла комедас вариоса де мар. Бизара, ме густа виде темплос, сантериас, руинас, белиас натурал, е белиас спасиал. Сур спортес, ме густа вада ен ун банио де вортис е пасеа. Ме колор фавореда ес ла виолета, ла лаванда, о ла пурпур. Страна, ме релижиос фавореда ес ла будисме е ла дауисме. Ма ме систем кредал фавореда ес ла сиенса. Киса предисал, ме паис фавореда ес Нион. Aprende Talaksan:Elefen.jpg|link=Talaksan:LFN Grammar.pdf|Elefen Grammar Talaksan:Elefen.jpg|link=Talaksan:LFN Dictionary.pdf|Elefen Dictionary